EquiusxTerezi
by cassiefeferi
Summary: A short oneshot with a very underused couple! It's actually pretty adorable.


**Be Equius! ⇒**

I carefully put on the very last sheet of metal and start to weld it onto the others. I had messed up a few times on this project but I was just about finished, I just had to test them to see if they worked.

I was actually nervous about this, and I didn't get nervous often. I carefully slid the new gloves onto my hands and moved my fingers, the gloves moved with them. I smiled slightly, so far so good.

I had put the softest cloth I could find on the inside of the metal so it wouldn't rub against my hands and make them irritated. I called my lusus and he came into the room. I grinned and waved the gloves at him, he smiled and came to my side. I slowly held out my hand and he cautiously took mine. I closed my hand around his slowly and waited for the loud _crack _of his bones.

But it never came. Instead I was shaking his hand excitedly. I was grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I had just made the biggest discovery for my condition ever!

Just as I finished shaking his hand I heard my door slam open. I quickly took off the glove and ran over to see what happened. It was Terezi with fear in her burnt eyes, I've never really talked to her before so she was still an acquaintance. "**Hello, Terezi, is something wrong?**" I asked quietly, trying not to scare the poor blind girl.

Her head snapped over to my general direction and she moved her mouth to speak but a loud crash came from the side of my hive. I quickly ran to one of the windows, at first I didn't see anything but then a few seconds later a large spider lusus was charging back at my hive. I swore and rushed back to Terezi.

She was shaking and my lusus was trying to calm her down but it seemed to only freak her out even more. I would be freaked out too if I was somewhere I had never been before with a troll I'd never seen before. I slipped a glove on and rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to where I was and I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

She sniffed and screamed when the lusus crashed back into the hive. It would probably break the walls soon. I looked to my lusus and told him to move her somewhere safe while I dealt with the beast. He nodded and scooped Terezi up in his arms and trotted away to the safe room I had built when I would get mad and not want to hurt anybody.

**Be Terezi! ⇒**

Equius came back downstairs, covered in blue blood, it smelled like his blood color if I had to guess. I was sitting in the corner of the room with his lusus frantically trying to take care of Equius and I at the same time. It was actually kind of nice for a change.

"**I decided to make a potion, one to make blindness disappear. I was wondering if you would like to try it?**"He asked me. I squeaked in surprise and stood up, my knees were kind of shaky but I could feel his hands hold me upright and steady. I frowned and thought about it, how would I repay him if he fixed my blindness? Did I want to be able to see again? Why had I never hung out with him before? I took it from his hands and sniffed it, it seemed fine so I drank it, not sure if it would even work.

I could feel Equius tense up as he held me tighter, it didn't hurt like I expected. Nepeta said he accidentally broke her back when he hugged her a long time ago, so.. why weren't my bones broken? I closed my eyes and counted to 20, once I finished counting I opened my eyes.

I couldn't see anything. "**It may take a day for it to work, I should have told you that. Would you like to stay for some tea? Maybe I could take a shower first.**"

I nodded my head and smiled at him, I heard him leave the room and I started to sniff around. There was a lot of metal in this room, maybe it was the walls? I wasn't sure but I smiled to myself, Equius was exactly how Nepeta described him nice and caring for anyone that needed it.

**5 min****utes****late****r~**

I could smell Equius come in the room, and I could hear him sit down. He placed a cup down in front of me and I smiled. Tea is soothing after a rough day."**There is the tea. You can leave whenever, I don't mind.**" I smiled and felt around for the tea, I stuck a few fingers into the hot liquid and jumped back in my chair.

"**OW!**" I frowned and held my slightly burnt hand and groaned. "**Wow.. I'm really careful today. Lost my hive to monsters, got chased by one and now I burnt my hand with tea! TEA! Of all things.**" I grumbled a little more to myself and sighed. Nice way to introduce yourself TZ.

"**Well, I can't pick up a normal plate without breaking it.**" I smiled at him, and shrugged.

"**That's no big deal, you can replace plates.. right? I mean, I've heard you build pretty cool robots, so plates shouldn't be that big a'deal.**"

"**Robots are made of metal, and plates are just very gentle, easy to break.**"

"**But what if you build **_**metal plates?**_"I wiggle my eyebrows at him and grin, I liked being able to put input into a conversation, even if it wasn't correct or helpful.

"**I only use cups.**" Was all he said. I frowned and thought about it. How would he be able to eat anything? OMG, what if he was like those weird humans Dave talked about where they ate raw flying beast eggs, and worked out excessively.

"**Look, I think you should be going, I don't think you should sit there and fall asleep at how boring I'm being.**" I started laughing and clutched my sides, it hurt to breathe. I laughed for awhile until I eventually died down and stopped giggling like an idiot.

"**Boring? Dude, I sit in a tree almost all day and play with scalemates and chalk. If that's not boring I don't know what is. 'Cause so far you've been pretty cool except for the whole **"**get out my house**" **part.**"I smiled at him, showing all my pointy teeth.

Equius turned dead silence, did he die? Maybe something happened to him, maybe he walked away from me? "**Equius?**" There were a few more moments of silence. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead against the top of my knees. If he left me, maybe I could take a nap or something. I was sure he wouldn't mind.

I started to doze off when I heard sudden movement. I jumped in my chair and looked around, sniffing. Equius wasn't there anymore, but there was crashing sounds in the back of the hive.

I walked over to where the noises were and I could tell he looked frustrated. I slowly walked towards him and sniffed, he was messing around with an object. I wasn't sure what it was but it smelled funny. "**E-Equius?**" I asked, my voice was quiet and I mentally cringed.

"**Oh, Terezi. I was just trying to find something so you wouldn't be so bored with me.**" I snorted and walked over to him, running into something in the process. I stumbled but I felt him grab me and set me back onto my feet. I smiled sheepishly and thanked him. Silence again. But then I felt his hand on my face, it was actually comforting. It hurt a little bit, but it was actually nice.

I smiled and nudged his hand with my head, I had a feeling if he even moved his hand across my cheek I would start to purr, which I didn't really want him to find out since I couldn't control it. "**Sorry, that was lude of me.**" I shook my head and laughed.

"**I-it's fine. It felt nice.**" I quickly bit my tongue and wished I could take back the words. I probably looked like a weirdo now. He then ran his hand across my cheek and around my ear, and gently pushed my body a little closer to his. I involuntary started to feel a purr build up in my throat and I was sure it was loud enough he could hear it.

I was at least able to keep my blush from blossoming onto my face. I could tell he was leaning in, so I got ready for the kiss. It still wasn't there. I felt something wet drip on my face. "**Sorry, I ruin every moment.**" I giggled and leaned against him, I tried to get figure out where his face was without seeming weird. "**Could we possibly retry that?**" This time I did blush and I nodded, my blood pumper felt like it was going to explode.

He cupped my ears and slowly brushed his lips against mine, making sure he wouldn't hurt me. My body jolted excitedly and I grinned like an idiot, I couldn't help it, I just kissed him harder and didn't actually care if it hurt, all that mattered was that he was trying to be gentle.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, he lightly put his hands on my waist and I pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled my head into his chest. "**I suggest you let me put on a shirt, I'm getting a little sweaty.**"


End file.
